Nightingale
by Picaraza
Summary: Para esconderse, Maléfica escoge un castillo oscuro, inaccesible y en ruinas.


_Fade far away, dissolve, and quite forget_

_What thou among the leaves hast never known,_

_The weariness, the fever, and the fret_

_Here, where men sit and hear each other groan._

_ Oda a un ruiseñor, _John Keats.

/…/

Hubo una vez otro mundo. Un mundo de ciénagas, donde el agua resplandecía bajo el sol y cientos de riscos verticales y escarpados se alzaban hacia el cielo. Había criaturas de luz bailando en el viento, y manadas de mansos dragones con pico de cuervo y aletas, que flotaban y se movían por el aire como peces. Y había también una cría que volaba con alas fuertes. Una niña que hacía levitar con magia muñecos de hojas y ramitas, y los hacía girar; los dos muñecos mirándose, los brazos extendidos como preparados para envolver al otro.

Los muñecos tenían alas hechas de hojas tiernas de roble, y la niña no concebía enamorarse de alguien que no amara volar tanto como ella. Siempre había dado por hecho que su compañero amaría sentir el viento raudo en la cara, y el pecho ligero, y rozar el agua con los dedos de los pies, y extender las alas como si quisiera abarcar el mundo. Aquel a quien ella quisiera amaría ver la tierra acercarse a toda velocidad al dejarse caer en picado, y sentir el vértigo al volar al filo de los riscos. Y que no hubiera un solo lugar en el mundo, por lejano o escarpado que fuese, al que no pudiera llegar.

Maléfica cierra los ojos y tiembla de frío en el castillo en ruinas. La noche es eterna y callada, y parece de piedra.

No puede cubrirse con las alas, y tirita bajo el firmamento duro y despiadado. Ningún hada lo sabe. Ella piensa en encararlas. Se imagina avanzando despacio hacia el reino de las ciénagas, arrastrando una mancha negra de nubes y sombra sobre el mundo que ya no existe. Se imagina alzando la voz hacia las hadas, que revolotean en el aire, sobre el agua, como un ejército de mosquitos. Y ella con los pies en la tierra, anclada al suelo para siempre. Se imagina mirándolas volar, se las imagina a ellas mirando los débiles muñones que han quedado sobre sus omoplatos. Se imagina el silencio y los murmullos, el agua y sus voces agudas, la mancha de sombras cerniéndose sobre sus cabezas como tinta derramada, y ella tiritando en el suelo. Y esas dos cositas atrofiadas y raquíticas en su espalda. Pesan tantísimo, y Maléfica nunca antes se ha sentido tan delgada y tan pequeña.

Se imagina todo eso, y no puede soportar pensarlo.

Su cuerpo es ahora demasiado ligero, y tampoco eso puede soportarlo, porque no está volando, y no volverá a hacerlo jamás. Duele el frío en las alas que ya no tiene. Duele la oscuridad en el mundo que ya no existe.

Nadie debería sentirse así de ligero si no es surcando los cielos.

El cuervo se posa en la piedra, y Maléfica piensa que si se queda quieto el tiempo suficiente sobre la roca negra podría hasta confundirlo con una gárgola. El pájaro se queda inmóvil, observándola durante mucho rato. ¿Y quién dice que es un cuervo y no una gárgola? El pájaro la mira, y Maléfica tiembla, y se siente como un animalillo aterido en la tormenta. La tormenta está dentro de su pecho, y revolotea contra sus costillas como un gorrión herido y cegado de miedo dentro de una jaula muy pequeña. Agua sucia y turbulenta, y_ por qué por qué no por qué. Mi__s alas. Cielos, ¿por qué mis alas? Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? Por qué por qué por qué cielos no por favor mis alas no por qué por qué_

El pájaro la está mirando, y ella no puede entender cómo es posible que, a pesar de todo, a pesar de sus hermosas alas negras y a pesar de todo, un cuervo pueda entender qué se siente al no poder volar.

Lo echa porque tiene que echarlo. Porque no puede soportar sus ojos observándola en la oscuridad, y mutilar al pájaro no va a solucionar nada. Arrancarle las alas no le va a devolver las suyas a Maléfica. Porque no quiere pensar en el mundo destruido, el mundo que ya no puede existir. No quiere recordar aquellos días en los que a ella apenas le habría costado nada subir a la cima del castillo derruido.

A lo lejos las ciénagas parecen una mancha, y los riscos son puntiagudos como colmillos.

Si pudiera reencontrarse consigo misma cuando aún era una cría, utilizaría magia verde hierba para arrebatarle a la niña los muñecos de hojas y ramitas. Los acogería en sus manos y, despacio, les arrancaría las alitas verdes y translúcidas. Miraría las hojas tiernas de roble revolotear hasta la tierra, o caer por el abismo. Miraría a la niña que un día fue llorar desconsoladamente, y el mundo desaparecer. Y no sentiría nada.

/…/

Procrastination mode on.

_Vi la película de Maléfica y esa escena en concreto me pareció horrible. Me recordó mucho a los mitos griegos, en los que una ninfa o una mujer es violada, y sometida a la vergüenza y al rechazo de sus iguales. Lo que ocurre es que realmente en las leyendas la simbología no es tan explícita ni tan brutal como en este caso. No suelen aparecer mutilaciones en ese sentido. El caso más parecido que recuerdo es de _Las metamorfosis_ de Ovidio, y es el mito de Ío, que es transformada en vaca tras ser violada, y su familia no la reconoce (símbolo del rechazo y la vergüenza ante la violación). Lo que le ocurre a Maléfica es muy parecido en ese sentido, y me parece muy revelador que ella no le cuente a nadie lo ocurrido (esto explicaría por qué las tres hadas van a ofrecer regalos el rey Stefan, por ejemplo)._

_Sin embargo, para el título he decidido fijarme en el mito de Filomela, también de _Las metamorfosis_. En esta leyenda, Filomela es violada por su cuñado, que después le corta la lengua para que no hable. Ella se venga de él matando a su hijo, y su cuñado, al descubrirlo, intenta matarla. Los dioses la transforman en un ruiseñor (_nightingale_) para que pueda huir. _

_Me parecía una imagen más apropiada para Maléfica, dada su historia: ella también confía en un hombre que la mutila aprovechándose de su confianza, y ella no puede hablar de ello (metafóricamente le corta la lengua). Ella decide vengarse en la hija de su agresor, y cuando él intenta matar a Maléfica, ella recobra sus alas y logra escapar. El mito por supuesto es más oscuro (incluye canibalismo y le falta la parte del perdón que representa Aurora), y el personaje de Filomela pierde todo su poder después de la violación, por lo que en ese aspecto no se parece tanto a Maléfica. Además no presenta tan bien como el mito de Ío el tema de la vergüenza, que era de lo que yo quería hablar aquí, pero aun así me parecía apropiado. Por eso también he incluido al principio un fragmento de la _Oda a un ruiseñor_, de Keats._

_Por cierto, en Sherlock, el personaje de Irene Adler dice que nuestros disfraces nos identifican, y en este caso es muy apropiado, porque Maléfica se esconde en su magia, en el poder y en la venganza para tapar su vergüenza, pero el disfraz que escoge es un reflejo de sí misma: un castillo oscuro, inaccesible y en ruinas._


End file.
